Time-to-digital converters (TDCs) and digital-to-time converters (DTCs) are used in a wide range of electronic applications to convert time interval signals to digital values, and vice versa. In practical manufacturing, poor linearity of a DTC and a TDC is one of dominant issues which is needed to be fixed or relaxed. A resolution and linearity of the DTC and the TDC may be caused a mismatch of parasitic resistance and capacitance among the components of the DTC and the TDC.
As demand for miniaturization and better performance for DTCs and DTCs has grown recently, there has grown a need for more creative designs for the DTCs and the TDCs.